


this young yearning

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Microfic, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Podfic Welcome, Post-Canon, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt
Summary: In which Harry is Draco’s home.Written for theDrarry MicroficSaturday, 21 November prompt,shadow.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: November 2020, micro-fiction





	this young yearning

Sometimes, when Draco is up late, he can hear the shadows whisper to him from corners, from portraits, from the family tree. Number 12 Grimmauld Place is old, its steeped blood calling to blood, but Harry’s warmth is stronger. Draco slips into bed, curling around this person he calls home.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the poem [BUT TO GIVE BACK THE LIGHT IS TO SURRENDER A SAD HALF OF SHADOW](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/841/auto/0/0/Robert-Adamson/THE-GATHERING-LIGHT) by Giovanny Gómez, translated by Nicolás Suescún.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
